


Is this really me?

by lupin_tcat



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupin_tcat/pseuds/lupin_tcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has a huge crush on Minho but is too shy to talk to him. Minho thinks that Newt is really cute but is too afraid of rejection so ignores Newt.</p><p>In a cruel turn of fate, the boys end up in each others bodies and have they have to find a way to get their own back.</p><p>(New updates every Friday, hopefully)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Maze Runner fanfic, so I'm not sure if I'm portraying the characters very well. I've been into The Maze Runner series for a couple years and revisited it recently as the film came out. I then had the sudden urge to write.
> 
> l may sound a bit awkward but I have not written in a very long time.

"... _I see your soul,_  
 _And it's burning in a blue flame._  
 _Burning in a blue flame._  
 _Brush off the ashes again_..."

Newt groaned as The Echoes of Liars' song blared out of his phone's speakers. He really disliked their music and had heard enough from his roommate Thomas who loved their songs and played their albums of repeat. Thomas must have changed the alarm as a prank. He rolled over while trying to bury himself in his covers to block out the sound. But the sound of the lead singer blasted through his pillow over his head.

After giving up, because he realised that the song would not stop without him getting up to properly stop it, he reached out to his bedside table and skirted his hand over the top of it in an attempt to find the phone. He knocked over a bottle and almost knocked over the lamp he had sitting on the small table. He then decided that it may be a better that he moved himself into a position where he could see the table to stop himself from making an even bigger carnage. He sat up, grabbed the phone and silenced it. After giving a sigh of relief he lay back down and closed his eyes to clear his mind. He made a conscious decision to stay awake as it would too much effort to try setting another alarm.

Five minutes later he decided that his mind was clear enough to preform basic functions. He sat up again and slipped his legs over the side of the bed as he always did. However, this time around, instead of going to the bathroom to take his shower he looked around in shock. This was not his room. The bedspread was bright blue, unlike his usual white coloured sheets, and all the furniture was different. He had never had a desk in his room. He was taking in as much of the room as possible before he got distracted: a strand of jet black hair fell down in front of his eye. He frowned, quickly brushed the hair aside and looked down to his body. He was only wearing boxers, he could see tan skin, unlike his own which was pale white. This was not his body. The body was ripped and seemed in very good shape.

He spied a mirror hanging over desk. Newt rushed over to get a look of the new face. At the sight of the face in the mirror he let out a small squeak.

"Bloody hell!" he whispered in deep shock.

The face staring back at him was the face of his long time crush, Minho. He slowly lifted his hand to touch his jawline, Minho in the mirror did the same, then he lifted his hand to his hair. It wasn't sticking up as it usually would. Newt spied the mass of hair products, mixed in with some skin products, on the desk. He pictured Minho sitting there every morning after his shower spending an hour fixing up his hair. This made the blood rush to his face as a small blush started forming.

Thinking about the wet Minho reminded Newt that he had yet to wash himself. He quickly turned around and located a closet. Inside he found a light blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Then he blundered back into the room. He was thankful that Minho had an ensuit bathroom, that way he would not have to attempt going down a corridor quietly. He went in, stripped and admired Minho's body once more before going into the shower.

Newt did not spend long under the water. He went through the options of things that he could possibly do. But his highest priority was to find his own body. He slipped out of the shower and got dressed. The shirt he had picked out was surprisingly snug on his body and made him feel uncomfortable. He was so used to wearing much baggier clothing. He took a quick glance at the mirror in the bathroom, he was looking fine except his hair was in an absolute state. It had to be fixed if he was to pretend to be Minho and make sure no one worried. He made his way over to the desk littered in beauty products. It took him a while to pick out a pot of gel which was not empty, but once he found it he put some on his finger and ran it through his hair in an attempt to make it vertical. He checked himself out in the mirror, it wasn't exactly Minho but it was close enough. 

Newt looked around the room one last time before heading out. He had to figure out what to grab. In one corner he spotted the rucksack that Newt recognised as Minho's. On top of it was a hoodie. He slipped on the hoodie and then the bag. As Minho always did, and once again much to Newt's discomfort, he only single strapped the bag. Finally he was ready to head out and find his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave feedback in the comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to post a second chapter sooner than expected... I am on a roll! This flows so much better than the last chapter.
> 
> Minho is now waking up in Newt's body.

Minho yawned as he sat up, stretching, in his bed. He grinned at his achievement, it was not very often that he managed to wake up before his alarm rang. He reached over to his bedside table to grab his phone and check the time. As the phone screen lit up his eyes widened. The alarm had already been ringing, so very quietly, for half an hour, and he was going to be so late for his lecture that morning. Silently he cussed underneath his breath as he jumped out of his bed. He rushed to the bathroom; which seemed to have moved in the middle of the night, not that he payed much notice to that since he was late. He quickly stripped and jumped into the shower.

The shower was not warming up fast enough. Minho was not a huge fan of cold showers but this morning it seemed inevitable, he was going to have to suffer a little. He let out a little 'manly' squeal as he stepped under the freezing waterfall. Within seconds he had declared himself clean and dashed out of the shower. He grabbed a towel from the rack just outside the shower, dried his upper body a little and wrapped the towel loosely around his waist. He then slipped into the closet and grabbed the first pair of trousers and top he could find. He headed back into the bathroom once more, just to check he looked good.

He let out a slightly more audible cry of anguish than the previous one at the sight of a new face. He wasn't Minho anymore; well, he was, but he didn't look like Minho. He looked like the cute English kid in his Physics class. He proceeded to prod he face in different places to get a feel for the new body. He then slipped his hand through his new hair. He noted how soft it was, but how he was not going to be able to style it incase people found out he was not Newt. He would be deemed crazy if anyone did find out. He sighed and wandered back into the room and slumped himself on the bed. How was he going to attend all of his lectures like this? Now that he was not in such a frenzy to get ready he started noticing the differences from his room: there was no desk, it was so much cleaner, the bathroom was somewhere else. Before he could continue looking around for differences a voice called out to him.

"Hey! Newt! Are you going to sleep much longer? You said that since you didn't have any lectures today you would hang out with me!" the voice called from down the corridor.

"Coming!" Minho replied and immediately regretted.

Since he replied he was going to have to leave the room and pretend to properly be Newt. But then what could be bad with a day off lectures, a day off working. The voice had said that they were going to hang out, so they better hang out. He headed down the corridor to what he guessed was the kitchen. In the kitchen was a boy with olive skin and brown hair. He was slightly buffer than Newt had been, but was slightly shorter. His eyes were a shining chocolate brown. Minho recognised this boy as Thomas, with whom Newt always hung out with.

"Hi Tom," he said, trying to sound cheerful. "So... What do you think we should do today."

"We organised this ages ago. Can you not remember?" Thomas replied, looking confused.

"Uh... Obviously not...?" Minho replied. "I mean, like, I was panicking this morning thinking I was going to be late for a lecture. I had completely forgotten that I had a day off. But I am definitely relieved to have it."

Thomas gave a sigh of frustration and started to explain the day that was planned ahead.

"Well, to start off were going to the ice cream parlour for breakfast and then we're...-"

Minho zoned out. As soon as he heard the word breakfast his stomach started growling and he started to think about what he was going to order. A double banana split, or maybe a sandwich sundae. He then remembered that Newt probably wouldn't have ordered those and started to think about what Newt had would order. A simple sundae, or maybe just an ice cream sandwich? Newt seemed kind of plain to Minho so he guessed that Newt would order something rather plain.

"... and finally we're going out clubbing with Gally." Thomas finished. "You remember now?"

"Huh? Yeah I remember." Minho said, trying to look convincing. He had not listened to single thing Thomas had just said and was screwed for the rest of the day. "Let just grab a jumper, my phone and my wallet and we're good to go."

Jumper was English, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave feedback in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg... A third chapter already. I am seriously on a roll...
> 
> Newt and Minho finally meet.

Newt tried to remember what he had planned for the day with Thomas. First was the ice cream parlour then shopping with the girls. He hoped that they would still be having ice cream as it would be so much harder to find them if they were shopping. As his stomach started growling at the thought of food he picked up his pace. He had forgotten to take anything to eat because he was in such a rush to get out and did not want Minho's roommate finding him.

Newt quickly arrived at the parlour. He was glad that Minho's appartement was close by, so he didn't have to struggle with public transport. He went in and looked around to check if they had arrived yet. Once he noticed that they were not he checked the phone he had slipped in his pocket, then placed an order at the counter. He had arrived way too early anyway. The waitress came over to see what he wanted. He was about to order what he usually ordered, strawberry shaved ice, but then stopped himself and ordered what he thought Minho would order, a double chocolate fizzing sundae. That seemed wacky enough to suit Minho. He found a booth where he could see the door and sat himself down.

His order came and he slowly started to make his way through it while going through Minho's phone. He knew it was rude, but he figured that if he was going to find anything out about Minho, the phone would be a good way to start. As he took another spoonful of ice cream and winced at the popping candy in his mouth, he entered his own number in the phone. It would be important for the two of them to stay in contact if they were to figure anything out about this mess.

Just then the small bell above the door rang, indicating another client had walked in. Newt looked up to see who it was, he had already done so many times and had no luck. This time he did strike lucky. Thomas was walking in, but with someone Newt didn't recognise, with a blonde boy whose hair had started growing out of control and had freckles dotted across the bridge of his nose. The boy had stormy blue eyes and long, thick eyelashes. For some reason Newt felt a strong magnetic force drawing him towards this boy, then he realised it was himself. Standing next to Thomas was his body, looking almost as bewildered as he felt. Newt had to come up with a way to talk with them. He went through Minho's rucksack and pulled out a physics notebook.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Minho looked around the ice cream parlour nervously. The only thing that was going through his mind was how Newt would be acting. Minho guessed calm and collected, but with the high he was currently experiencing it was impossible to stay calm.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Thomas' voice floated over his head. "Maybe you should find us a booth and I'll order for you. What do you want?"

"Yeah, I'll get a booth," Minho replied in a daze. "Just order me whatever."

Thomas turned to the leaving Minho and grinned. "The usual then, Newt."

Minho flinched at Newt, he had to remember that people were going to call him that from now on. He also had to remember that Newt's real name was actually Isaac. As he headed towards a free booth he noticed a dark haired boy starting at him from the corner of his eye. He ignored it and continued making his way over. He then collapsed on the chair and lay his head on the table and groaned. That was not going to help him in any way but it definitely made him feel better.

"Hey dude! Seriously what's up with?" Thomas' voice sounded above him."You're usually so much happier than this. Even on your bad days."

"I'm sorry man. I just slept absolutely awful and feel awful," he replied turning his head so that he could see Thomas.

"I feel ya, Newt. Hopefully your favourite will help pick you up. Strawberry shaved ice as always," Thomas sighed.

In response Minho gave a soft smile and sat up. Maybe having a simple iced sweet was good once in a while. It was a bit more extravagant than Minho expected as it actually had flavour but simple none the less. The order came along and he slowly ate his ice while listening to Thomas. Every so often he would interject with a little question about whatever Thomas was speaking about but he let Thomas do most of the speaking. He was still trying to crack Newt's personality. Quiet and appreciative of the ice seemed appropriate at this time.

"Hey. Min- I- Isaac," he lifted his head to an Asian boy trying to speak to him. He felt a small smile tugging at his lips, as he was looking at his missing body, but he supressed it and replaced it with a confused look. "I'm really sorry for interrupting and all. But I need to ask a couple of questions questions about yesterday's physics lecture."

"Yeah... Sure," he replied. "Come sit next to me. I'm sure Thomas won't mind," turning to look at Thomas he asked. "Would you?"

Thomas shook his head while grinning. At this Minho shifted along to allow space for Newt to sit next to him. Newt sat down next to him and opened a notebook. It was Minho's notebook. There had been a bit added at the bottom which did not belong to the other notes. It was quite obvious as a different pen had been used and it was not his own handwriting. It said:

_'You are in my body and I am guessing I'm in yours. We need to keep in contact, add yourself to my phone contacts. I've already done it on your phone. Just talk about relativity for a bit so we look like we are actually talking physics. I'll text you tonight.'_

Minho looked up from the notebook and asked. "So what don't you understand?"

Newt pointed at a random paragraph in the notes. Minho pretended to read what was said and started to explain the origin of Einstein's Theory of Relativity. Once he had finished, Newt muttered a thank you and left the table. He felt Thomas kicking him hard under the table.

"So is he the guy you keep on talking about? What's his name again? Minho?" Thomas teased. "Why don't you ask him out?"

"Shut up, Tommy. It is him, but I'm not going to ask him out, okay?" Minho growled.

He was secretly happy that he had Newt's number and that according to Thomas Newt liked him almost as much as he liked Newt. But maybe, then again, Thomas could be teasing and lying about Newt liking him. He would just have to take the safe pass and keep up his reputation. Everyone thought Minho was straight and that was how it was going to stay. But he still couldn't wait until he got Newt's first text. He was definitely in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave feedback in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is a bit late. But I wrote pretty much the whole chapter bar one sentence but then accidentally refreshed and lost all of my work.

After much hurrying from Thomas and distraction from Thomas, Minho finally managed to finish his shaved ice. They left the ice cream parlour and headed to their next destination. Minho had no idea what they were going to do, but Thomas seemed rather worried about being late for something. Minho wished he hadn't zoned out when he was being told what had been planned. From the direction they were going, towards the city's main street, they would be shopping. But why would Thomas be so worried about being late to go shopping.

As they approached the center Thomas stopped as started looking around, as though searching for someone. They had stopped on the corner of a crossroad. It was particularly busy that morning with many tourists mulling around. Thomas had obviously spotted who he had been looking for. He grabbed Minho's wrist and started to drag him along. He then raised his hand and started waving frantically. Minho tried to raise his head above the crowd to see who they were meeting. He saw three girls standing slightly further along the street waving back. Was Thomas trying to get them hooked up? Minho would, however, be surprised if that was the truth. The way Thomas was teasing him earlier indicated that Thomas knew that Newt was not interested in girls.

Once they had caught up with the girls Thomas started greeting them. From how Thomas had greeted, Minho guessed the one with darker skin was called Harriet, the ginger one was called Sonya and the final girl was called Teresa. Thomas extravagantly bowed to the girls. Sonya giggled, Harriet completely ignored him and Teresa groaned and put Thomas in a headlock. He gave out a cry of surprise and tried to prise his way out of her arms without much success. That explained why he was so on edge about being late.

"You're late," Teresa growled. "What would you have done if we were kidnapped and sold to some crazer because you weren't here on time?"

"It was only half an hour and if you can keep me in this hold I don't think I should be worried," Thomas replied. Teresa tightened her grip. "I'm sorry! Really, really sorry! Please let me go!"

Teresa sighed and let go. Thomas started gulping down air while the other three watched in amusement. Sonya, then tapped on Minho's shoulder and motioned for him to lean down to her height. He felt her get closer to his eye and take a small breath.

"Teresa got up in a really bad mood this morning," she whispered. "But don't worry. She'll cheer up soon enough."

"I know," Minho said smiling as he turned himself to a position facing her. "But thanks for telling me anyway."

Minho pulled away and stood up straight again. He then saw Sonya covering up her blushing cheeks being elbowed by Harriet. Did he just accidently flirt with her. Or did she just have a crush on Newt. If the latter was the case Minho had competition.

The shopping trip went rather slowly. As some sort of appeasement, for being late, Teresa was allowed to decide which shops they visited. Coincidentally she was searching for a dress for a party next week; so most of the time, all Minho had to was sit outside the changing rooms and compliment the dresses being tried on. Once the three girls had found dresses that satisfied them, finally they were able to go to a different shop, which also just so happened to be another source of bordem, a book shop. Minho had already almost lost his mind after looking at the colourful fabrics of the dresses, now he was going to be stuck staring at the drab covers of books. He never really been very passionate about reading, if he was going to read it would have to return knowledge otherwise he didn't see much point in it.

Around one o'clock Minho heard his stomach growling. It had only been a couple of hours since he had breakfast but he was hungry again. He guessed it was because flavoured, frozen water for breakfast wasn't enough, it seemed filling at the time but now he wished he had eaten something more. Luckily for him, the girls were discussing on where they should go for lunch. After very little debate, that had decided to go to a small pizzeria just down the block.

"Since we still have books to pay for, I'll go along with Newt to get us a table," Sonya declared.

Minho felt a small hand wrap around his and let himself be pulled along with a blushing Sonya. He shot a panicked look in Thomas' direction, only to get a thumbs up in return. What was he to do? He didn't know anything about Sonya, other than she liked Newt. What if she started asking personal questions? Minho wouldn't be able to act as Newt and reply, he didn't know enough about Newt.

It didn't make much difference how much he knew about Newt or Sonya as they didn't talk on the way to the restaurant. They were walking side by side now, Sonya was still holding his hand but both of them had forgotten about it. The shop windows were shining brightly in the midday sun, so any attempt to see inside them was futile unless they wanted to be blinded. The moment seemed strangely surreal. He was in his crush's body, that part was definitely surreal, he was holding a girl who he could consider competition's hand and the whole world around them was glowing.

They soon arrived at the pizzeria. Looking from the outside it was tiny, Minho was glad they went a head to get a table or there wouldn't have been any space for them. They went up to the entrance desk and talked to the the waitress standing there. Out of the corner of his eye he spied the only table for six people. A group was just been finishing up their meal. They had come in a exactly the right time.

"Could we have a table please," he asked the waitress.

"For two?" she asked in reply, looking down at their entangled hands.

Minho looked down to see what she was looking at. Seeing that he and Sonya were still holding hands, he hastily replied:

"Oh no, for five. We got friends coming to join us."

The waitress gave a small smile and lead them to a table through the back. He hadn't seen the passage leading through there, he was pleased to see that there was already a table set up for five. She brought them menus and let them to decide on what to order, and to wait for their friends. It didn't take long for the other three to arrive and then for the pizzas to arrive. Minho had ordered a pizza with a tomato base, cheese, peppers and olives, he couldn't remember what the name was. He ate quickly as he was starving.

Once they were done and had payed the check, which had launched a whole load of other arguments about how it should be payed, they bid the girls farewell and left to their next destination. Thomas had booked them VIP seats to see the latest horror movie to come out. The film wasn't that scary, and time passed much faster than in the morning. When it finished they returned to their appartement to get ready for going out. Minho took this time to go through Newt's phone and send him a small text:

_Hey, body thief._

_I'm just about to go out the club with Thomas and this Gally dude so don't panic if I don't reply to any of your texts. What have you been doing all day?_

Satisfied with this text, Minho locked the phone and went to the closet. Newt was bound to have some clothes for partying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave feedback in the comments.


	5. Chapter 5

Newt returned to his seat and finished his sundae. He was proud of himself. He had picked up the courage to go speak to Minho. In any other situation he would have panicked but this had been important. He needed to make sure that there wasn't third person involved in this body swap as that would have complicated things even more. It seemed that he and Minho had come to a mutual agreement on not letting anyone know about their predicament. The only problem was that he was going to have to deal with looking at parts of Minho he had never imagined seeing. So he would be turned on by having a shower or going to the toilets; that was going to be so awkward.

As the popping candy continued to bother him with the fizzing at the back of his head, Newt started to wonder what he should do for the rest of the day. There would be no point in going to any lectures since he had no idea as to where he would have to go. He wouldn't be able to tag along with Thomas and Minho since that would make everything even worse. What if he replied to the name Newt by accident? And then there was Sonya, she would notice something was off if they were together. He couldn't stay out on his own because if he was seen he could get in a lot of trouble. His best chance was to pretend to be ill and just stay in Minho's room.

Newt payed the check and left. On his way back he ran through different scenarios incase he bumped into Minho's roommate. He realised that he didn't even know who he was going to be staying with. He groaned. How was he even going to fake being ill in front of someone who he knew nothing about.

Newt continued to worry about it all the way up to the apartment. At the door he found out that he had no way of getting into the building. He had no keys and didn't know the passcode. He prayed that Minho's roommate was still in. He rang the bell marked 'Minho and Alby' and waited. Almost instantly after he rang it, someone answered.

"Hello? Who is it?" a deep voice asked.

"Hey man. It's Minho," Newt replied. "I feel like absolute shit and I forgot my keys... Let me in, will you?"

He added a groan for extra effect. The voice replied with some inaudible mumble and then a buzzer sounded indicating the door was unlocked. He pushed the door open and went to the third floor. He remembered that the apartment was on the left from when he had gone out. He rang the buzzer outside that door and leaned on the wall next to it. He clutched his stomach to signify it aching. Maybe having such a large sundae was not a good idea, Newt felt his stomach start to react to the food he had eaten earlier, and it was not a very good reaction. His stomach made some sort of grumbling noise. Perfect as a cover though. The door swang open and Newt saw a worried looking guy. He was slightly taller than Newt, black and had dark close-cropped hair. Alby.

"I thought you had gone to your lecture," said Alby. "I was about to leave then you called."

I'm sorry dude," Newt replied. "I woke up feeling awful so I decided to go get an ice cream to make myself feel better. But I feel even worse now."

Newt groaned again clutching his stomach. It was legitimately starting to hurt now. Alby came over to helped him to Minho's room.

"You forgot you were lactose intolerant again, didn't you?" Alby said. "You idiot. I'll drop you off in your bedroom and brings over the meds."

Newt's eyes widened, he was lactose intolerant. No wonder his stomach was making noises and felt bloated. He stumbled down the corridor with the help from the other to Minho's room. He collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes in an attempt to ease the pain. It did nothing to help. He heard Alby leave and then return. He felt someone pulling him up into a sitting position. Newt opened his eyes and cooperated with him. Alby left again, but on the bedside table was a glass of water and a tablet. The tablet was large, oval and purple colour. It didn't look particularly appetising, but he had to take it anyway. He placed the tablet on his tongue and using the water swallowed it. It turned out that the purple colour came from the coloured layer of sugar used to help it go down. He stayed up for a bit to make sure that the tablet had properly gone down then lay down again. Newt then passed out, it had been far too much for him in one morning already.

A couple of hours later he awoke to a less sore stomach but a great need to go to the bathroom. He rushed over and took a huge dump. Alby seemed to have left him alone for the rest of the day so Newt decided to explore all of Minho's devices to see what he could find, then he would attempt to copy Minho's hair style.

On his phone Newt found lots of pictures and games. He went through the pictures. There was also a medical profile saying that Minho was lactose intolerant and allergic to carrots, Newt cursed that he had not found that earlier. Finally Newt came across a sound file, it was a cute recording of Minho singing a song. Newt didn't understand a word since it was all in Korean, but it sounded perfect. He went bright red, picturing Minho singing in the shower, when Minho hit the high notes. He listened to the recording a couple more times before stopping and heading over to Minho's laptop hidden in the mess on the desk.

Newt had been distracted by videos online when he got a text from Minho:

_Hey, body thief._

_I'm just about to go out the club with Thomas and this Gally dude so don't panic if I don't reply to any of your texts. What have you been doing all day?_

Newt smiled and replied:

_I'm won't worry. ;) You know what I've been doing. Rolling around in bed suffering because you're lactose intolerant. Should be better by tomorrow hopefully. I'll see you in Physics tomorrow but we need to meet up after._

He put down the phone and returned to his interneting. He didn't expect a reply instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave feedback in the comments.
> 
> I also feel like doing requests and prompts, so please either comment them here or send them to my tumblr: lupin-tcat.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not posting this sooner. I just kinda had a writer's block and loads of music related stuff happening.
> 
> But anyway, here is Minho and Newt in each other's bodies again.

The next day Minho was heading down the corridor to the Physics classroom, with Thomas. They were chatting about what had happened the night before. Namely, Gally had gotten up on stage and started dancing with the strippers at the club, after having drunken a bit too much, and then collapsed. This meant that he and Thomas, much to their embarrassment, had to go and fetch him. 

While they were chatting, however, all Minho could really think about was Newt. At first he was thinking about how Newt's body could stand so much more alcohol than his. Then he his mind wandered to whether or not he would see Newt in Physics. He hoped so. He quickly sent Newt a text requesting that they sat together. He had seen Newt's earlier text but decided it would wrong to reply to him so late; since they were going to see each other in five minutes time. 

Minho entered the lecture theatre, Thomas had left him to go to his Chemistry lecture. He scanned the whole room to find the other boy. Up in the corner near the back he spotted Newt. The dark haired boy was alone, staring out of the window. The people with whom Minho usually hung out with had not yet arrived. He took this opportunity to dash up the stairs to grab the seats that they would have taken. He sat down next to Newt and poked the boy who was facing away from him.

Newt gave a little jump and turned to face the grinning Minho. It took Newt a little moment to figure who he was looking at. Once the thought had processed he broke into a large grin himself. He watched entranced as Minho took out his books and slapped them onto the dark brown wooden desk in front of them. He had an urge to run away but the seats were staring to fill up and he had no where to go. Half of him was also telling him to stay. He snapped out of his trance when he heard Minho start to talk to him:

"Hey! Sorry about not replying last night but I was kinda busy, Gally had an incident and we had to deal with that," he said, starting to rant quickly. "And then it was really late so I thought you'd be asleep. And then I remembered that you had eaten an ice cream so was probably suffering because I forgot to tell you about my lactose intolerance so I guessed you might be awake. And then I realised that Alby would be taking good care of you if you made back to the apartment. So yeah, I didn't text you..."

He finished with a sheepish look and was rubbing the back of his neck. Newt giggled at how flustered Minho seemed. It was even more amusing as he was looking at himself acting all flustered.

"Don't worry," he replied. "I totally get you. Gally has had many incidents before which I've had to deal with. I have to admit that the sore stomach was unpleasant but, since I managed to get the meds off Alby, it was fine."

Newt quickly went quiet as Mr. Janson walked in. The rest of the students followed suit. Mr. Janson was ridiculously strict. If you were caught talking he would send you out and make sure you had no way of getting the note for that lesson, therefore you had no way of being able to answer questions associated. With these rules and with his appearance, Mr. Janson had earned the nickname Rat Man. He was scrawny and extremely unattractive, and his personality was venomous. 

Even though it was dangerous Newt still wanted to talk to Minho. He ripped out a sheet of paper from his note pad and wrote something down. He then passed the paper along to Minho.

Minho peered down at it confused. He read what Newt had written and understood. It said: ' _I know it's risky but could we please pass each other notes. I really want to find out more about you._ ' Minho scribbled down his reply and pushed back the sheet of paper. He then looked up to see today's topic of lesson. ' **White Noise** ' was written in big letters on the blackboard. He started to copy down what was being written but didn't bother putting in too much detail, as he always did. He usually completed his notes after the lecture with the information he remembered. And for this it didn't really matter anyway, he had already studied white noise. 

Newt was pleased when Minho replied. He read the reply. ' _Sure, anything to entertain me during Ratty's boring lecture. Hope you can read my chicken scratchings though. ^^ The god who knows everything about the body you are inhabiting will answer each of your questions_ ' Newt pondered while writing down some notes from the board. What was the most important thing he needed to know? He decided that anything medical could wait and decided to ask about interests. He wrote down his question and passed the note back to Minho. He was lucky that Janson wrote rather slowly, and caught up with the note easily.

Minho received the note back from Newt. He was disappointed with the question, he had been hoping for something more juicy. All he got was: ' _Favourite book? movie? music? celebrity?_ ' As he said that he would answer every question, he loyally replied. As he was slipping the piece of paper back to Newt, Janson's voice stopped him.

"Mr. Newton! Do not think that because you share a name with a famous Physicist that you will understand what I am teaching without paying attention"

"Well, wouldn't you find it a surprise if I told you that I've already learnt all of this," Minho replied with the most sarcastic tone possible. "I should have you know that I leant all of this back in high school junior Physics. Oh wait, you don't know the English curriculum, d- Argh!

He felt a sharp kick under the desk. He looked over to Newt whose dark brown eyes were glaring daggers at him. Of course, he had let himself get carried away, there was no way Newt would act like that.

"As Mr. Park has decided to personally punish you and you were not particularly disturbing the class, I shall let you off this once."

Minho gave a sigh of relief, waited till Janson had turned back to the board to continue his lecture. He then turned to Newt and mouthed a thank you.

Newt was kind of annoyed at Minho, if he ever got his body back he was going to have Janson bothering him for the next two years. He pulled over the sheet of paper and read Minho's reply: ' _Any crime novel. LoTR. K-pop & Echoes of Liars. You?_' This response cheered him up a little. Minho seemed pretty truthful and quite interesting from his answer.

The rest of the lecture went on with them passing notes to each other, asking questions and answering them. They were more careful whenever they were exchanging the piece of paper in case Janson spotted them again. As the lesson went on the more intimate the questions became. However none of them touched sexuality. For the two, it seemed a sort of taboo topic. 

The lecture finally finished. The boys had agreed to go for coffee together, complete the notes and completely abandon Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave feedback in the comments.
> 
> I also feel like doing requests and prompts, so please either comment them here or send them to my tumblr: lupin-tcat.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

Minho was happy when Newt picked his favourite coffee shop to hang out in. Newt seemed to have very good taste in coffee. Minho dashed in first and picked his usual table. He gained a few odd looks from the waitresses who were used to seeing Minho in his own body arriving around this time. He beckoned Newt to come sit down next to him and was grinning stupidly.

The two ordered and Minho pulled out his notepad to complete the note. He knew that it was not really necessary but he always felt wrong if the note was incomplete. Every so often he lifted his head from his furious writing and smiled at Newt, who looked on curious.

"Is this why you hardly write anything during the lectures?" Newt asked.

"You take in more information if you pay full attention to what he is saying," Minho replied. "I just remember it all and then write it down later."

"Unlike you, I don't have the memory of an elephant," Newt laughed. "I'd never be able to soak up so much information."

Minho laughed in return and quickly finished the note. It was not a particularly long one so it took less time than the coffees. Satisfied with what he had done he tidied away all of his stuff and put it away in the bag.

The coffees arrived not too soon afterwards. The boys continued their discussion from the lecture, asking each other about habits, games they play, etcetera. Newt asked Minho to teach him how to be sassy, like the master himself. This took time to teach and Newt found it quite hard to figure it out.

"No, no, no. You've got to sound as though you are better than the other person," Minho tried to explain. "Speak as arrogantly as physically possible. And be, like, mega sarcastic."

Newt tried over and over without much success. He had quite quickly mastered the arrogant voice but the things he was saying were all really weak. After getting frustrated, Minho gave up on trying to teach him.

"Maybe, once you use my brain for a while it'll come," said Minho. "It's not as though it has forgotten how clever I am."

Newt sighed and sipped on his coffee. It was going to be hard to become Minho. On the contrary Minho seemed to not be having to much trouble becoming him. Sure, he would lash out every so often but he was able to act quiet and calm, and was able to think things through much faster than Newt. 'Maybe,' he thought. 'Minho is a better me... No! Don't think that way Newt.' He tried scolding himself by kicking the table leg really hard, instead he missed and kicked Minho in the leg. Minho spilt his coffee all over Newt's favourite shirt.

"Heeeeey! What did I do this time?" Minho half yelled. "Sure I got carried away last time but still... Now look at me. That's going to stain."

Newt attempted to bury himself in his clothing. He could feel his ears heating up and a blush forming over his face.

"I'm so sorry, I was aiming for the table leg," he mumbled. "Should we head back to my flat to get you a change of clothes and wash the shirt?"

Minho agreed, it was probably for the best since they had embarrassed themselves enough and Newt was looking really uncomfortable. He payed the bill and picked up his bag. Newt did the same and they headed out.

Outside the sun was beating down on them. As the coffee dried on the shirt he was wearing Minho started to feel extremely sticky. He urged Newt to hurry up and took the lead. He had not yet memorised where about Newt lived as the only time he went there was in the middle of the night dragging a drunken Gally there. He was a bit distracted then. Thus he kept on taking wrong turnings.

Once they had finally made it to the bottom of the apartment block, after Minho had taken them on a detour refusing to listen to Newt's protestations, the shirt had completely dried. It stuck to Minho's skin as though it was covered in super glue. The fabric was rubbing against his skin as he moved and irritated him. He took out a set of keys, that he had found earlier in his jean pocket, and opened the door.

They rushed up the stairs and burst into the apartment. Minho rushed to Newt's room and started stripping. He chuck the shirt into the sink, he then jumped into the shower and tried to wash off the never ending sticky feel. Newt quickly followed behind. Sensing that it would not be a good idea to follow Minho into the shower, he stood outside the bathroom in his own room.

"Hey, Minho," he called into the bathroom. "I'm probably going to head and do some homework. Should we go to that café every time after physics?"

He heard a muffled 'yeah' come from inside the bathroom and decided to leave. He headed back to hos apartment ecstatic. He was going to be able to Minho at least three times a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave feedback in the comments.
> 
> I also feel like doing requests and prompts, so please either comment them here or send them to my tumblr: lupin-tcat.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks later, they were back in the coffee shop chatting. Over the course of these three weeks the boys had gotten to know each other much better. They had decided to stop talking about themselves and try to figure out what had got them into this predicament. 

"It has to be witchcraft! No question about it!" Minho exclaimed. "I mean, what else could it be?"

Newt giggled at the thought of a witch trying to mess with these boys' feelings. He pictured Teresa leaning over a cauldron humming some sort of spell with both Sonya and Harriet staring by her side. The three of them definitely seemed like a group of witches.

"You've met the girls, right?" Newt asked. "You know what they're like."

"You're right!" Minho exclaimed once again. "It has to be that Teresa girl. She seems mean enough to do it."

Newt chuckled again. It was true that Teresa could be harsh with Thomas, but at heart she was a real nice girl. Obviously Minho had met her on a bad day and had been affected by her attitude. His mind then shifted to the image of a drunken Gally leaning over a cauldron. He started to laugh at little louder.

"What is it?" asked Minho, desperate to join the hilarity.

"I was imagining Teresa and the other two as witches and then I remembered what you had told me about the rest of that day," Newt explained. "And then I pictured Gally, drunk, as a witch."

Minho's eyes widened as though a sudden realisation came to him.

"That must totally be it," he said looking perfectly serious. "Gally is magic and while he was drunk accidentally cast a spell on you."

Newt found it hard to tell whether Minho was being sarcastic or not. He was starting to think that Minho actually believed in witches and wizards. It was not till Minho rolled his eyes and started laughing like a mad man that Newt realised the whole magic thing was a joke.

"You should have seen your face. Priceless!" he said with tears in his eyes from laughter. "You were actually thinking I believed in magic and witches. It would be cool if they existed, but no chance."

Newt felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. How could he have fallen for one of Minho's childish tricks once more. He was also embarrassed because everyone in the coffee shop had gone quiet and were staring at him and Minho. He put his hands over his cheeks in an attempt to cool them down and hide the redness. But what Minho had said got him thinking. If it wasn't magic which got them in this situation, what was it? He decided to pose this question to Minho.

"Well, I don't know," Minho answered. "Isn't that what we're trying to figure out here? A failed experiment with electromagnetic waves? Since we function through a set of electrical signals passing through our brains."

A thought suddenly started to plague Newt's mind. There had been something that he had done multiple times which could have triggered it. However he never expected it to take effect in the way it did. He tried to supress it as Minho continued to suggest ideas. In the end, the idea had to come out. He took a deep breath and started to tell Minho this thought.

"In reality, I-I've had a c-cru-ush on you for a-a while," Newt cursed his stuttering voice as he confessed. "I wanted to get to know you better but was unsure how to go about it... S-so at every given opportunity: shooting star, you know. I wished for a way to get to know you. I never really thought this was possible.

Unable to respond, Minho stared at Newt blankly. Newt crossed his arms on the table and hid his face behind them.

"I know I shouldn't have said anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt confesses! Well, I have a little writer's block so you are all going to have to wait to find out what happens to their relationship next~
> 
> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave feedback in the comments.
> 
> I also feel like doing requests and prompts, so please either comment them here or send them to my tumblr: lupin-tcat.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

Minho looked at the hidden Newt, still unable to react. He knew that he had to react somehow otherwise his relationship with Newt would be over. Sure, he liked Newt and wanted to go out with him. But he didn't realise it would be possible. Newt had already confessed so it must have been Minho's turn. Minho hesitantly reached out to nudge. He paused a bit and then finally shook Newt's arm. Newt slowly lifted his head.

"Hey, man," Minho said sheepishly. "I probably should have said this a bit earlier and stopped you from having to embarrass yourself and all." 

Newt look of embarrassment changed to a look of complete despair. Minho was going to tell him that he was straight and their relationship was going to be impossible, and that he didn't want to be friends with him anymore because he found out Newt had a crush on him because it would make things awkward. Newt was sure of it. He could feel tears prickling the side of his eye and was ready to run out any minute.

"Well, I guess that you were braver than me being able to face your feelings," Minho continued quickly seeing Newt's face fall. "And you said it first, but to be truthful I have also had a crush on you. You're really cute and funny. Plus you are so nice and help to keep me in place. I guess I didn't want to admit swinging towards boys and kept on wishing myself to be straight. But the fact you had the confidence to confess kinda made me realise that I shouldn't run away."

Minho paused; while he was speaking his eyes had fallen to the table. He lifted them again to see Newt's face. Newt's eyes had started sparkling again, but Newt did not say anything. Knowing that the boy in front of him was waiting for something, Minho felt a resurgence of his usual confidence and finished what he had planned on saying.

"I was going to ask you if you would like to be my boyfriend." he said, knowing what response he would be getting. "But looking at you, it would ruin my image of coolness if I dated a crybaby. Would you like to be my boyfriend anyways?"

Newt felt himself let go and warm tears start falling down his face. These were not tears of sadness but tears of happiness. Finally what he had wished for had come true. Minho was his boyfriend, well not yet officially since Newt had not yet accepted, and that was just perfect. The coffee shop had disappeared from around them and it was just him and Minho in the middle of nothingness. Unable to form the correct words Newt just nodded and got up to go and hug Minho. He could hear a small cheer in the background of his happiness, presumably one of the waitresses who had been wishing for the boys to get together, and he could sense someone approach their table and then leave.

Newt let go of Minho and wiped his eyes. He sat back down and looked over to Minho, a smile from ear to ear. He saw that there were new mugs of coffee with extra whipped cream. He motioned towards, as though asking where they came from.

"They're on the house," Minho explained. "And I quote here, 'for the cute newly formed couple'."

\--------------

A week later they were in the coffee shop once more. Their conversation topic was mainly about how Ratman had been mean about they had gotten closer and that he should really keep out of their personal lives. Minho was a bit disappointed that their relationship had not deepened by then. There were still only at the stage of just holding hands in secret, and no one knew that they were together. Newt seemed to want to keep it a big secret. Minho kind of wanted to keep it a secret at first, but he had noticed an increasing amount of freshmen and sophomore girls trying to flirt with both him and Newt; it was getting annoying. Because first he was a junior, so they were all younger than them; second they were boyfriends, not that anyone knew. He guessed that since they were approaching the summer many of these girls had been trying to pick up their courage to talk to them since the semester started. Even Sonya seemed to be trying to make a move on 'Newt'. Even though Minho tried to push her away she would just keep coming back. He decided to not bring these feelings up though. He didn't want to rush Newt too much.

"Hey, Newt," Minho suddenly said. "I know we haven't really been thinking about this since we started our relationship and all, but I would really quite like to get my body back."

Newt, whose mind had been drifting off trying to think of more names to call Ratman, looked surprised at this sudden statement. It was true that he had been distracted by this new relationship he was experiencing, however he was surprised that he had not thought about the fact that he was living in Minho's body recently. How long had it been? Just over a month. Since it had been so long, Newt felt as though they should give up on swapping back.

"Look I have no idea," Newt said exasperated. "It's just that I haven't really been thinking about it and... I don't know... I'm kinda comfortable like this. Wish upon star?"

Minho looked disappointed. He hoped that Newt was also missing his own body. ' _No offence to you Newt_ ,' he thought. ' _But your body is really stiff and your brain is so much slower than what I'm used to. I can't even come up with snarky replies._ ' He groaned but then decided to drop the thought. Maybe Newt was right, they should take it step by step and deepen their relationship first. Since Newt's wish was for them to get to know each other, they had still a long way to go. They had not even tasted each others' lips. Minho grinned at this. He really wanted to taste Newt's lips now. He stared at his boyfriend and then reached out for his face. He ran his fingers down the other's jaw line.

"Hey, can I try something?" he asked. "Close your eyes."

Obediently Newt closed the brown eyes. His mouth twitched into a smile as he felt Minho let go of his face, then lean in and put his forehead against his own. He could feel Minho's warm breaths on his skin and could smell the chocolate from the coffee Minho had just been drinking. He knew what Minho was planning on doing and felt his face flush a little. Suddenly he felt Minho pull back and he opened his eyes. Thomas was standing behind Minho with the widest grin possible on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave feedback in the comments.
> 
> I also feel like doing requests and prompts, so please either comment them here or send them to my tumblr: lupin-tcat.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10

At the sight of Thomas, Newt blushed deeply. Of all people who could have caught them, it had to be Thomas. They were about to kiss, and he saw them. Newt worried that he was going to receive incessant teasing from Thomas, he received enough from him already, this was going to push him over the edge. Then Newt remembered that Minho was the one who was going to be teased not him. He looked down at Minho, who looked extremely calm for this situation, he seemed to have settled on a way out of the conversation. He saw Minho's face quickly shift into a pained and back to the serene one  when Thomas started to massage his shoulders with a lot of force.

"So this is where you guys go whenever I am left alone," Thomas said, his voice dripping with venom, all the while smiling.  This kind of creeped Newt out. "Did I interrupt something important? Like a date, or a first kiss?"

"Oh, no. There's nothing between us," Minho cut in. "He was complaining about a headache. I was checking against myself to see if he had a fever... Could you please let go of me."

"And so, does he have a fever?" Thomas asked.

Minho shook his head. Newt smiled, Minho was sharp as ever and managed to get them out off a sticky situation again. Thomas, however, did not seem to buy the whole story and his grip tightened on Minho's shoulder. Minho closed his eyes as though it was going to help dispel the pain.

"I'm not going to be very happy if you keep lying to me," Thomas said. "I know that you guys are going out. I've been following you to this coffee shop quite often."

Thomas' expression then changed from the sinister smile he had to a more light hearted one. He let go of Minho's shoulders and pulled over an empty chair from a nearby table. Minho rubbed his sore shoulder and Newt gave a sigh of relief. He had actually been frightened of what Thomas' intentions were, how he was going to punish Minho for lying. It took Newt a while, after Thomas had sat down, to realise it had all been a joke and that Thomas wanted to see 'Newt's' panicked face. Instead Thomas got a slightly flustered 'Minho' and a rather calm and collected 'Newt'. This made Newt chuckle a little, he was expecting Minho to lash out at Thomas any minute now.

"But, seriously," Thomas continued. "You two are the cutest of couples. I know I ruined the moment. But I couldn't have you kissing just yet. If you did you'd become a sexy couple and I want you guys to be cute and naïve a little longer."

Newt was about to ask Thomas why he wanted them to stay cute, when Minho interjected:

"So what you're saying is that you want to stalk us a little longer before we announce to the world that we're together. Are you sure it's just that? Or are you just afraid of becoming a third wheel?"

Newt knew that Minho, even though he was not supposed to be acting all snarky, had hit the nail on the head. Thomas' face feigned shock but was paler than before. The boy was also very quiet considering that he had something to try denying. Minho gave a satisfied grunt as though to say 'I knew it'. He tried to muster the best scolding frown possible before bursting into giggles.

"Don't worry so much about it," Newt said. "I won't take too much of your precious Newtie's time. Just let us have our special moments in private."

This compromise seemed to please Thomas, who immediately cheered up. He stood up and put the chair, he was sitting on, back where it came from. He bid farewell to the two 'lovebirds' and took his leave. Newt gave a slightly panicked look to Minho.

"God," he said. "Since when has he been following us."

"Maybe he's the wizard who played with us," Minho replied. "From the sounds of it, he's been following us since the beginning. But he always seems to manage to get back to the apartment before me."

Newt rolled his eyes.

"Of course he does," he replied. "The time it takes you to get back to the flat is ridiculous. You keep on getting lost. Plus he knows all of the shortcuts."

"See," Minho responded. "He is a wizard. He uses shortcuts."

Newt shrugged and chuckled at Minho's statement. If it was true than most people would be wizards or witches, even himself. Of course once again Minho was playing around. This was back to their friendly banter. All of the romantic mood had been killed by Thomas' intrusion. Newt felt comfortable but had an odd yearning to kiss Minho. He bit his lip told hold this feeling back.

"Since Thomas went and ruined our moment," said Minho. "Should we head up and leave. We could try recreate the feelings tomorrow. Rekindle the fire."

He said the last part while winking a Newt. Newt grinned and nodded. He grabbed his bag and muttered a few goodbyes. He then left but feeling slightly empty as he had missed out on his first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave feedback in the comments.
> 
> I also feel like doing requests and prompts, so please either comment them here or send them to my tumblr: lupin-tcat.tumblr.com


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Minho was determined to get a kiss from Newt. He had failed the first time around, but this day was going to be the day that he was going to properly seal their relationship. However that was not going to happen very quickly, first thing in the morning he had was a lecture without his boyfriend.

Philosophy had never been very interesting for Minho, and Dr. Paige was definitely not the most enthralling lecturer. He was trying his best not to fall asleep after a restless night of imagining scenarios between him and Newt. He furiously scribbled down everything that Dr. Paige said, he did not understand a word of it and would therefore not be able to remember any of the lecture to complete notes. He also did not want Newt to miss out on any of the information. He also took the time to write down the comments that the other pupils were making.

Minho quickly glanced at the clock positioned above the door. He had half an hour of lecture to go. He prayed that time would go faster so that he could see Newt sooner. Unluckily for him he looked up at the wrong time.

"I am surprised that you don't have much to say Mr. Newton," said Dr. Paige sternly. "Usually you are full of ideas. Are you too tired today or do you have somewhere better to be? Since you seem desperate for the clock to move faster."

Minho shook his head. "It is true that I didn't sleep very well last night, but I have to be here, I cannot risk missing one of your very important lectures. I'm sorry if I seem a little distracted."

He finished off the excuse with a small smile. He had tried to sugar coat the apology with a compliment, so he would not be ruining Newt's polite image. His apology looked as though it worked as Dr. Paige's expression softened.

"Do make sure to get a proper night's sleep before coming to my lectures," replied Dr. Paige. "Since I have your attention again, what do you think about what I was just talking about?"

Minho looked down at his notes. Using what he had written he pieced together some sort of answer. All he was really doing, however, was just repeating what Dr. Paige had just said but in his own words.

After what seemed like an eternity the lecture finally ended. Minho hurriedly tried to leave the lecture theatre. However, as he walked past Dr. Paige's desk, she stopped him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes since he already knew what she was going to talk to him about: him being distracted and that she was worried about it, not to forget that he was also free to talk to her about it.

"Look Isaac," she started. "I'm sorry for pointing you out today, but you have been not participating in class for the last few weeks and you seem concentrated on something else. If there is anything bothering you, to do with class or maybe more personal things, please feel free to come talk to me."

Her little speech was exactly as he ha expected and thus he had prepared a reply:

"Please don't worry about me. I've just writing a lot more notes to prepare for the exams coming up, and I don't really like talking while writing. I would love to continue this conversation however I am required elsewhere."

Dr. Paige gave him a small nod and shooed him. Minho smiled once more then dashed out the door before she could add anything to her little speech. He checked his phone as he rushed down the corridor. There was a missed call from Sonya and a text from Newt. The time told him that he was only going to be ten minutes late for his meeting with Newt. Not that he would mind too much. But, just to reassure him, Minho sent a small " _Coming~ <3_" to Newt.

\-----------------------------

Newt was in his favourite coffee shop waiting for his boyfriend. Usually Minho was never late. " _Being late really irks me. I get all anxious and shit, I guess it's because my mum drilled it into me since I was young._ " Minho has previously explained, so this had Newt a little worried. He knew that Minho could look after himself but just in case he sent a text to make sure that his boyfriend was still alive.

It was another five minutes before he got a reply. In that time he had ordered a coffee and spent some time staring into space, then decided it would be better spent studying some Philosophy notes that Minho had so diligently written out for him. He quickly checked his phone, then returned to his studying.

It was not long before Newt heard the scraping of a chair in front of him. He looked up and felt his cheeks warm up at the sight of Minho.

"Hey sexy."

Newt grinned, he not often been called sexy and it pleased him.

"Don't be looking so proud Newt," chuckled Minho. "I was greeting that godlike body of mine which I haven't seen in a while."

Newt scowled. "It was only yesterday," he muttered under his breath.

Minho completely ignored Newt's annoyed look. "I'm sorry for being late. Look sweaty palms," he exclaimed showing his hands to the other. "I really do get stressed when I'm late, and you didn't believe me. Anyway, that darling Dr. Paige held me back because she was worried about you, seeming distracted and all."

Newt's gaze softened. It was nice to see Minho as chatty as always. He looked so childlike when he spoke so passionately about something, there was no way that he ever looked so young when he was in his body. It was almost hard to believe that Newt's body was actually taller than Minho's. He took note and decided to try grow a beard once he got his body back, maybe that would make him look older.

"You know, the way you greeted me, seems like you don't care about me as much as you care about your own body," Newt said.

Minho feigned a hurt face. "You think I don't care about you? But I was dying to see you throughout that entire lecture, not because you have my body but because I love you."

He cringed slightly at the last part, then cursed himself for still not being used to saying that to Newt.

Newt shot him a challenging glare. "Then, prove it."

Happy that he could finally execute the plan he had made the night before, Minho gave Newt a double thumbs up.

"Let's grab lunch," Minho suggested. "Then you come round to my place... Well, your place.... You know what I mean."

Going back to that apartment meant possibly confronting Thomas, who was probably going to try ruin their romance again. Newt was not sure how Minho was going to over this obstacle however he agreed to his suggestion. Before they had to worry about Thomas, they had to have lunch since Newt had an inkling he was going to need the energy that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait and all, however right now school is taking a priority over writing since I have exams which count towards getting in to Uni this year. So I am working my ass off trying to get 6 As.
> 
> Also all this studying is sucking out my faith in humanity, so I have hardly any plot bunnies in my mind since I couldn't be bothered planting carrots... 
> 
> Updates my come a little faster soon since I will be going on study leave and trying to find excuses not to revise... (I know, I shouldn't be avoiding it.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to come out... I had written it ages ago as well. Oh well, here it is.

Lunch was simple. They each grabbed a salad and sandwich from the local mini market then found a sunny spot in the park around the corner to eat. Newt enjoyed the food a lot and enjoyed the close proximity he had with Minho. Normally he would have moved slightly away from Minho because he felt uncomfortable, but today felt different. Maybe he had finally settled with the fact that he had his first boyfriend, or maybe it was just the right temperature and the right atmosphere. He, much to his own surprise, shifted closer to Minho so he could lean against him. And entwined his fingers with Minho's, who were lying in between them. He could feel a small blush forming on his face. Instinctively he pulled his hand away in an attempt to calm down his blush, only for it to be grabbed and pinned to the floor by Minho.

Inside Minho was extremely excited. Newt had finally started warming up to him. On the outside, he played it cool when he felt a set of stronger fingers wrap around his smaller hand. It felt a bit weird to him since he was used to having the larger hand in whatever relationship he had been in before. Newt's body was thin and spindly, with very little muscle and fat so it was difficult for Minho to lead the relationship in the position he was. He had to bring everything up romantically, instead of forcefully. If he was able to be more forceful he could have broken through Newt's awkwardness. He felt his boyfriend's hand pull away, instinctively he pulled it back and pushed it back to the ground. ' _Great_ ,' he thought. ' _Now I've gone and scared him. I need to fix this._ '

He started to slowly rub the back of the other's hand and turned to fully face him. He looked directly into Newt's currently brown eyes, who instantly tried to look away. Using his spare hand, Minho held Newt's head in place.

"Hey, babe," Minho said, trying to soften his gaze. He noticed Newt cringe a bit at the new term of endearment but continued: "You need to calm down. Don't be embarrassed by little acts of affection. I don't care if you are blushing since it means you like me. Which is good.... Damn, I sound way too harsh... What I mean to say is I want you to try to be more comfortable. I love you and I'm going to feel uncomfortable if you are."

Newt gulped and carefully pried his hand from underneath Minho's.

"I understand," he mumbled.

"Great!," Minho smiled. "Now prove it. Hug me. That should be easy enough."

Newt nodded and gingerly opened his arms into some sort of hugging position. Minho grinned when he felt the pair of strong arms wrap around his body. He waited a bit, then returned the hug. They held on for a good minute before Minho slowly pulled away. He looked up to a bright red Newt and chuckled.

"See that wasn't too bad."

Newt nodded and chuckled himself. "Yeah, I still feel a little awkward in public, but it felt good."

Minho picked himself up and held out a helping hand to Newt. "Come on, we're finished so let's pack up and head towards the apartment." He finished with a wink. "I'll show you something that feels even better over there."

Newt took Minho's hand; feeling his blush intensifying at the mention of something else, explicit ideas started filling his mind. Seeing Newt go even more red, Minho grinned. "I'm not intending to go that far, if you aren't comfortable with public hugging, I could never go that far."

They picked up the packets from their salads and brought them over to the trash. Then they slowly headed towards Newt's apartment. Minho purposely intertwined their hands, so that Newt got more comfortable with physical contact in public. He felt Newt tense next to him but then relax. As they walked Minho slowly rubbed his thumb in circles over the back of Newt's hand. Around and around, again and again. Newt stifled a giggle as Minho's thumb started to make him feel ticklish. He turned to look at the other, memorising the shape of his nose, which hairs stood up on top of his head. He stared a while at the long blonde lashes which revealed the stormy blue eyes underneath. Minho suddenly snapped his head round to look back at Newt. Instantly Newt turned back, blushing, and let go of Minho's hand. In response, Minho thrust an arm around Newt's shoulder and pulled him closer. Newt squirmed a little, but Minho tightened his grip.

"Hey!" He said, bopping Newt's nose with his finger. "What did I say about getting embarrassed? We're a couple remember." Newt grinned and stopped struggling. They walked the rest of the way to the apartment like that, Minho's arm around Newt's shoulder and Newt's head slightly resting in the crook of Minho's neck. Minho had to bat away a couple of Newt's, currently black, hair. And Newt felt his face burning the whole way back. However, they were both comfortable and happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Arriving at the apartment, Minho took out his key and pulled Newt in. He felt as if he had achieved something by forcing Newt to hold his hand the whole way there. He pulled Newt down to his room and made him sit on the bed. The first thing that Newt did was stand straight back up again and rearrange his desk. Minho had switched his pencil pot and cactus around; this bothered him as it was not aesthetically pleasing according to him so he put them back in their rightful places. This earned a chuckle from Minho. He turned back and sat in the spot in which Minho had originally placed him. He looked up and grinned at his boyfriend.

"What now?" Newt asked.

"Well, this isn't exactly the right feeling for kissing and sex and all, so let's watch a movie," Minho replied. "Any ideas, or should I just choose?"

Newt blushed at the mention of sex, he hadn't even thought that far ahead and wasn't sure if he was ready for it. Minho snorted.

"I'll choose then," he said.

He picked Newt up and off the bed, and then dragged him towards the main room. He sat Newt down on the couch.

"Chick-flick? Horror? Action? Kids? Or do I have free reign?" Minho asked.

Newt was still embarrassed about what Minho had mentioned back in the room so just shook his head. Minho just grinned, pulled out a DVD at random and started the film. He laughed a little when the Marvel logo scrolled onto the screen to indicate the start of "Captain America: The Winter Soldier".

"Chick-flick it is then," he chuckled.

Newt gave Minho an inquisitive look. Since when was Captain America a chick-flick? Minho ignored the look as he cuddled up closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him to stop him from escaping.

As the film proceeded, Minho eventually ended up lying his head on Newt's lap and had spent more time starting at Newt's face than the movie. It was half the time to check if Newt was enjoying the movie, which he was, and the other half to appreciate the fact that he had a really nice complexion. He skillfully shifted himself backward, so that his head was now hanging off the side of Newt's lap. Then slowly he lifted himself up to place a soft kiss on Newt's cheek. He chuckled as he could feel the sudden heat radiating from the other's face. He lay down once again, softly, back to his original position.

Newt held his hands to his face in an unsuccessful attempt to cool it down. His hands did feel slightly cool against his face, however, his face was still burning so, he dropped his hands again. Minho took this as an advantage and sat up again, just to wrap his arms and legs around Newt's arms and torso.

"You're not running away from these kisses," Minho said in a sultry tone. "You don't have the permission to."

Minho leaned forward as he tried to kiss Newt's other cheek. While struggling to free himself from Minho's iron grip Newt moved his head just far away enough to stop Minho reaching. Minho gave up trying to reach the other cheek and decided to attack Newt's neck. He lined Newt's neck with little kisses as he started to pull the top of Newt's shirt down. He then pulled Newt's shirt to his shoulder and followed it with kisses. All this time Newt was yelling at him, almost laughing as it tickled, asking him to stop. Minho stopped at Newt's shoulder, pulled away to grin and then started to work his way back up.

There was only one way that Newt could think to get Minho to stop, he didn't like the idea at first and was uncertain he could his plan off. The first step was to break one of his arms free. And then he just had to hope for the best. He concentrated on pulling his arm out of Minho’s cage.

After much struggling and yelling, Newt finally managed to free one of his arms. He felt Minho’s grip tighten on his side, but Minho was too distracted to pay attention to what was happening. Newt now had to proceed on to the next step. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down as he felt his heartbeat quickening.

Once he felt ready, Newt picked up Minho's face with his free arm and scowled at the other’s dark blue eyes. He just saw Minho’s eyes widen before he clamped his eyes shut and smashed his lips against Minho’s. Newt half expected Minho to kiss back with the same ferocity as Newt had initiated, however, instead he was met softly. He felt Minho’s arms loosen their grip on him as they slowly wrapped around his neck, instinctively he copied Minho’s actions. At first, he was unsure of how to act, but then got used to the sensation and thrived on it. He did not expect the kiss to last as long as it did and very quickly ran out of air. Newt tried to pull away but Minho didn’t let him, he wondered how Minho could hold on for so long.

When Minho finally pulled away, Newt was left panting. He moved back a bit, panting. He looked up at his boyfriend with a small grin, which slowly faded into a gasp of shock. Instead of seeing the dark blue eyes and blonde hair which half shrouded his face, he was greeted with the black eyes which he had originally fallen in love with.

“So, that’s what I taste like,” laughed Minho, but then he stopped.

Minho returned Newt stare. It took him a couple of seconds to register what had happened. He was no longer looking at his messy dark hair or his curious dark eyes, this meant that he was the one with messy dark hair and dark eyes. Confirming his sudden realization, a strand of black hair fell down between his eyes. His face suddenly lit up.

“Finally!” he exclaimed. “I don’t have to look at my ugly ass face anymore, I can just look at your adorable puppy eyes!”

Newt chuckled but then yawned. He picked up the remote, switched off the TV and cuddled up Minho.

“I think I like this better,” he muttered before falling asleep.


End file.
